Soul Mates: Ummei de tsunagaru ai
by Kunogi Midori
Summary: Reira as a Love Queen singing for Trapnest, searches for love. During the Mah Jong turnament after the Trapnest live in a different version... Reira was inspired by Ren & Nana to search for her soul mate.
1. Chapter 1:The person with familiar aura

Disclaimer: NANA belongs to Ai Yazawa-sensei!

Hehe… This is my second fan fiction on NANA. The translation of my sub-title is "the love that Fate ties" Anyway, please tell me if it sucks or boring. Please tell me if there's any wrong grammar. One thing I can tell about my second fic is that it has better descriptions. I think I used too much "cigar scenes" in my first fan fic Tokyo Bay.

Soul mates:

Ummei de tsunagaru ai

Chapter 1: The person with a familiar aura

The snow still keeps on falling…

_Tap tap!_

_Puff puff!_

"I'm ganna be late!!!" thoughts in Reira's mind.

_Hi, my name is Reira. I'm still living in my hometown then… I'm still known to sing for Trapnest. I'm just a high school signer then…_

_Sheeks! _The bus door opens…

I grabbed a ticket; climbing up the bus stairs and looked for a seat in the bus. The bus was almost space-less; there is this person that carried so much baggage that it also filled almost the whole bus. I had no choice but to have a seat with strangers.

"Excuse me, Could I sit here?" I asked this person… _wow, she's kinda pretty. No, it's not pretty... she's cool! Her aura, it's so powerful but I know this aura… where did I felt this aura?_

"Sure. Have it." She said her statement in a gloomy fashion. I didn't care if she was like that; as a matter of fact, I liked it that way. She's way so cool! I couldn't forget that day.

_It's really impossible for me to copy her style… with a hair like this curly I couldn't make myself really cool! _

"Reira, it's not that necessary! You're beautiful enough!" said the band leader Takumi.

"I want to be cool! Just like Yasu and that cool girl!" I exclaimed through the microphone in full blast.

My fellow band members closed their ears to save from my loud childish voice, "Reira, stop that! I don't want to be deaf!" Takumi screamed back me.

_He told me I'm better than anyone else; I have the voice that could bring the people in Japan go craze for me with the style I have._

It was encouraging. Maybe it's because it's Takumi who said it. He really thinks I'm his little sister; I love him but my feeling doesn't reach him…

4 years after…

_It's been 3 years since Trapnest's first debut. Takumi never loved me back the way I wanted to. I dated Yasu before I left my hometown but Yasu didn't follow me to Tokyo. I'm so lonely. Our new guitarist, Ren, he doesn't give me love interest but I made a good friend for him since he's a new member._

"I want to see Yasuuuu!!!!!" yelled Naoki.

"Me too, it's been ages since we met him." Said Reira just about 2 seconds right after Naoki finished his yelling.

"Reira, Yasu is a lawyer. He must be very busy." Sitting in a corner, the long haired Trapnest bassist spoke care-freely as usual.

"That's not a big problem for me. I've been invited for a Mah Jong contest with Blast." In a very cool tone, Ren spoke with his hand on his cell phone… probably harassing Nana with his e-mails (Ren hasn't declared he has a girlfriend… why?)

"Blast? Is that Yasu's band?" asked Takumi.

"Blast? Oh yeah! The band you came from right, Ren?" Naoki using his extreme loud voice (for Naoki, it's his normal volume) seems to vibrate the whole room.

"Yeah" Ren answered with his Seven Star brand cigar between his lips.

"Naoki, stop using you super loud voice. It's really annoying… I shouldn't have got a drummer like him. I should have taken Yasu instead." said Takumi.

"Ren, invite us too! I want to see him! It's unfair that only Ren could see Yasu!!!" Begging Ren in her childish voice made Ren call Yasu if he could bring his fellow members of Trapnest along.

"-Reira and the others? That's a problem… Room 707 can't hold that much people and Nana-chan couldn't cook that much.-" replied Yasu from a phone call from Ren.

"They really insist going; I will ask Takumi if he could arrange a place" said Ren.

"If you really insist, I will ask Nana and the others."

"Hachi would be happy, you know. She's a fan of Trapnest." said Ren. Is that a hook for Hachi to persuade the rest of the band?

Room 707…

"What? Do we have to do that?" Nana gulped her beer then put in down. The windows in room 707 dinning room was opened as the wind blew in. The room is not that colorful, mostly white.

"The whole Trapnest like to meet my band members. It's not harm to meet new people. Besides, it's also your chance to meet Ren again." Smoking his Black Stone cigar, Yasu begged Nana.

"Yasu's right! It's not bad to meet new people." With emphasis of her words, probably the excitement of meeting the rest of the Trapnest members, Hachi persuaded Nana too.

In Nana's mind, she said, "As if I would make friends with Trapnest if they're ganna be my enemy!" Well, as usual with her grumpy attitude. "And why do I have to see Ren?! I feel so stupid when I'm with him… I hate it." Nana picked up her phone which has a new mail… it was from Ren… 'Hello! I saw the grumpy history teacher from our hometown just a while ago… you know what he said? "Sorry for scolding you for playing too much guitar." Hehe, sounds funny' "Argg! Why is he sending me useless mails!?"

"I want to meet Ren! And besides, the food is free, right?" acting like a child, Shin-chan danced around the room.

"That's nice! We're going to play Mah Jong in a hotel, right? Why not! I also want to see Ren… Why do I always be the last know everything! Yasu has always been meeting with Ren sneakily!" Nobu in his exited tone acting like Hachi but Hachi seems to be more exited than he does.

"Okay, okay! This is enough! Let's have our Mah Jong tournament with the Trapnests." In her bad mood attitude, she broke out her message.

Midori-chan: So, how's the story? This time, I have written this story from Reira's point of view. But it's not that everything is on Reira. In the next chapters, I've added some scenes for RenxNana and TakumixHachi. I request you to write a comment! ONEGAISHIMAS!


	2. Chapter 2:The Mah Jong turnament

Chapter 2: The Mah Jong Tournament

It's already the day of tournament…

The Nana, Hachi, Nobu and Shin-chan had entered the hotel lobby. As expected, Trapnest is surely rich… they got a nice comfy hotel but unusually having carpets in green and a pinch of un-girlish pink. It still looked grand as the hotel used the same carpet materials.

The people who were already there were Naoki (he's in his the most exited mood!) and Reira. Takumi and Yasu must have a last minute work left… and Ren? He's always late for about 7 minutes; Nana and the others entered 7 minutes early… it must be Hachi's skill to come early!

"Good evening, I'm Shin the bassist, nice to meet you!" Shin-chan greeted Reira and Naoki in good mood.

Amazed in Shin-chan's looks, Reira returned with a…"Whoa! This guy's is so gorgeous! You're the bassist of Yasu's band! I'm ganna be a fan! Want to play with Oneesan?"

Shin-chan pulled out his business card, "its okay with me, one whole night, full course, worth 100,000 yen."

"Shin-chan!" Hachi said in a surprised tone, both Nana and Hachi jumped off the floor.

"Huh? Ahh! I think I met you before!" exclaimed Reira, went of front of Nana seeking for Nana's recognition of her.

"I met you before? I don't remember anything." said Nana with her "_what the hell does she want from me!_" face. Nana took a stick of Seven Star cigar from her pocket and lit it.

"She does not remember me… It's not big deal since I saw you once in a bus back in our hometown." Reira was disappointed but kept her good mood image.

"That's pretty obvious now. I won't be able to remember if you're just one of the people in public back in our hometown." said Nana in a grim look; she really doesn't like to meet Reira, Nana thinks Reira is her rival for music.

"Takumi, Yasu and Ren are late!" Reira cried.

"Ren will be here in 1 minute… he always arrive 7 minutes late." said Nana. "…and he does this on purpose."

"Whoa, you really know Ren!" in an amazed tone, Reira smiled like sunshine.

"No, he told me. The idiot…"

"Isn't love? It might be the red thread!" exclaimed Reira. She was all exited that her suspicion might hit the bull's eye.

Nana simply blushed lightly and sunk into a soft green sofa nearby.

"She's playing shy! She's playing shy!" teased Nobu, pointing his right index finger at Nana.

"So cute!" said Shin, also teasing Nana.

"Shut up!" shouted, Nana's temper rise to maximum level.

"Hey, Ren is here!" shouted Naoki; even it's just Ren, he's so exaggerated.

"Hi!" greeted Ren. He approached Nana and spoke with a low voice, "Did you receive my message?"

"Stop harassing me with your stupid mails! Besides, I never knew your history teacher?!" she shouted again, Nana's mouth was almost 2 inches from Ren's right ear.

Ren's right ear must be paralyzed after Nana's shout but he spoke again. "Not that, the new one, that one's old."

Nana checked her phone and found a new message. 'I'm here, Honey!' Nana immediately gave a twitch and made an "_I will kill him!_" expression written all over her face.

"Yasu and Takumi are not here yet? Anyway, let's start playing Mah Jong!" Ren pulled out Nana from the sofa she was sitting and went to Naoki's room which is room 1027.

Ren entered first then Nana, Ren's hand still held Nana's hand. The room was gorgeous; the walls were printed with deep pink roses in a dark green background (the colors were same with the colors of the carpet in the 1st floor lobby.); the chairs and sofa were in plain dark green but finished with classic varnished wooden arm rest; and the table in the middle, which Naoki specially prepared for the Mah Jong, were wooden with rose carvings in the legs and finished with the same tone of varnish as the arm rest of the sofa. The room was like a Victorian garden full of roses.

Reira entered, then approached Nana and said, "lovely dovely!"

Nana looked at her hand which Ren is still held her hand firmly. She blushed and tried to let her hand free from Ren's hand but Ren didn't let go his hand. Nana stopped and her face turned pink same as the roses in the walls.

"Oh, you noticed it? He, he… Nana is my woman" in his usual cool tone, Ren announced like he announced their marriage.

Nana's face turned really red, "Ren, you don't have to announce it like that…" Nana's face sunk into blush. She looked so cute! ( )

After 30 minutes, Yasu and Takumi came in.

"Yasu, your sooooooooooo late! Takumi too!" said in childish tone, Reira approached Yasu.

_Pyong! Pyong!_

"Yasuuuuuuuuuu! Long time no seeeee!!!" Naoki jumped in joy; like a rabbit.

"Sorry for being late. I've lots of work but I managed to finish it." said Yasu in his casual tone.

"Ah… Your already playing?!" Takumi stepped into the table and caught Hachi's eyes.

Hachi quickly stand up and took her pen and paper.

"Ta-Takumi-san! P-please sign!" Hachi was very nervous. Takumi took the pen and Paper and sign it. "You don't have to add the '-san'. Just Takumi"

Ren was west in Mah Jong which seated in the left of Nana (south) and Nobu (north). The east player is none other than our young musician, Shin-chan.

Ren dug his left hand into his pocket and pulled out an empty box of Seven Stars. He faces Nana and said, "Do you have cigar?"

Nana pulled out hers but also empty. Yasu walked-in and pulled out his. "Want mine?"

"No way!" Ren and Nana both shouted at the same time.

Reira gave a shocked expression. Ren and Nana exchanged looks and sat down.

A few moments later, "I'm going to buy cigar. Takumi, take my place." Ren went out.

Nana took off from her seat, "Ren, buy me one too!"

Ren gave Nana a "_why do I have to? Come with me_" expression. "Fine"

Reira was in deep thinking. _Is it? It must be! I'm sure now. That's why I felt like that…_ Reira stood beside Nana, "Nana-chan, can I talk to you? Please?"

Nana gave Reira the expression "_Now what the hell she wants from me?_" but still Nana followed Reira into the sofa beside the veranda.

There was Hachi, Naoki and Yasu sitting there. After seeing Nana leaving her seat, Yasu went up to occupy Nana's seat in Mah Jong. Naoki followed Yasu, probably wanting to see Yasu's play.

"Nana-chan, come sit with me." Said Reira, sat down in one corner of the sofa.

Nana sat between Hachi and Reira. "So, what do you want from me?"

"Am I disturbing you? I can leave." Said Hachi, thinking it might be some serious talks but Reira stopped her.

"No, you can stay. It's just 'girl talk'."

"What? I'm not interested with 'girl talk'." Nana tried to leave Reira but she caught Nana.

"Please stay! Just a few minutes, please!"

Nana sat down again, "Spit it out." said Nana in her grim expression.

"Nee, did you hear my song "Soul mates" in our latest single? I found out something related with it."

"Eh? Ah, that song! I liked that song! After hearing that song, I saw dreams about it! I wish I could find my soul mate…" said Hachi, fell into deep dreams.

"What's with it?" spoke in Nana's usual tone.

Reira whispered, just enough for Nana and Hachi to hear, "Ren and Nana-chan are Soul mates!"

"Huh?" Nana emitted a "_what the hell is that!?_" expression waves.

Reira smiled, "Ren and you have the same aura. When I first saw you in the bus, I felt your aura a bit similar to somebody I know but I couldn't answer it." paused then spoke again, "you two seems to be very compatible since you two have similar aura and at the same time, having also a little bit different aura."

"Huh?! I don't get what you mean. It's pointless. I'm leaving." Nana, again, left her seat.

"Nana-chan!" called Reira but Nana didn't faced back.

Ren entered the room with two boxes of Seven Stars cigar. Nana approached him but he swung his hand with the cigar far from Nana. "Stay at my room tonight." said Ren.

Nana just simply took a cigar box from Ren's hand. Does it mean Nana accepted Ren's condition?

Midori-chan: So, how is it? I really like the part when Ren plays around Nana! Ha! Ha! They're so cute! I can imagine how cute Nana is when Ren announced their relationship! Please write me a review!


	3. Chapter 3:Are you the one for me?

Chapter3: Are you the one for me?

After few more hours of playing Mah Jong and chatting….

"_Yawn_ I'm going to bed." Takumi yawned very hard. He left his seat then went out.

Yasu's phone rang, well, just an e-mail. He read it quickly then said "I'm going now. I got new things to do back to my office." He left following Takumi until the elevator.

Ren left his seat too. Then he pulled out Nana from her seat and went out.

Reira placed her hand in front with little distance from her pink lips. _As I thought! Lovely Dovely!_

"Nana-chan, let's go to my room." Reira pulled Hachi's hand and ran out from Naoki's room.

"Me too! I'm going to beddddd!!" Shin-chan ran out from the room with haste.

"Shin, wait for me!!!!" Nobu ran after Shin.

Who's left? None other than Na-o-ki!!! "Hey! Wait guys! Don't leave me! At least return the Mah Jong, guys!"

* * *

At Ren's room…

Ren and Nana were both laid in the bed. Ren placed his cigar in the ash tray on top of the side table beside him.

"That Mah Jong tournament was fun. Let's do that often." turning to face Nana and sunk his face into Nana's chest.

"No way… I don't want to see your band's vocal anymore!" Nana wrapped her left arm over Ren's head and started to play Ren's hair with her fingers.

"What did she do to you? I couldn't think anything that she could do harm on you."

"Not harm but she pisses me off." Nana grabbed Ren's short hair but soon after she said her sentence, she released it.

"Well, it's because you're not honest." Ren reached Nana's left cheek with his right hand and caressed it.

Nana placed her left hand on top of Ren's, "Why should I be honest with my rival! I shouldn't show my weak point."

"It's pointless, you know. I know all of your weak points."

Nana pushed Ren away from her, "Oh yeah! Why am I here with the guitarist of my band's rival?!" Nana moved out from the bed but Ren stopped her.

"You can't go yet. You asked me to buy you a box of cigar so you should stay with me tonight."

Nana sunk back into the bed. "I shouldn't have taken it… I feel so stupid now. I'm being toyed by Ren for the whole time."

"Don't think like that. You always see things in the negative way so you always get all those pissed off and other feelings." Ren wrapped his arms around Nana.

"Ren, I'm not you who think everything is in the right place..." Nana's voice faded, and thought "We're the same but at the same time we're different…" She remembered what Reira said.

* * *

At Reira's room…

"Reira-san, it's about the…"

"Call me Reira. And that one… You want me to continue it? Sure, I want to explain it to Nana-chan but she's not interested; I could explain it to you instead."

Hachi is calm now since it's been hours since she met the other Trapnest members; looks like she got used to be with famous people. Reira seems a bit restless; its bit odd for her to be restless like this since she already wrote her new song already.

In the room, there are a few lamp shades turned on; it emits light with pale pink from the color of the lamp shade. Reira was sitting in one side of the bed which was in the far left side of the room. Hachi's bed is half meter away to the right from Reira's. The pale pink blankets are so soft that Reira caressed it for minutes. The sofa chair beside the windows is also made from the same material. Currently, Hachi is sitting there; looked very pleased with its soft cushions.

Reira opened her mouth and started talking. "I mentioned that Ren and Nana-chan are similar, right? And at the same time, they're both different. Come to think of it, Ren and Nana has the same brand of cigar, same leather jacket style and the same reaction. Is it coincidence? It must be the Red Thread of Destiny!"

"Oh yeah, now you mentioned it I see your point." Hachi agreed Reira with lots of interest. After a moment or two, Hachi spoke again. "But you said they're different too, right? What else did you noticed?"

Reira pulled Hachi into the nearest bed and sat down. Hachi sat beside Reira; Reira neared her head to Hachi's like she's about to tell her a top secret information.

"There was a reason why I didn't notice about it when I first saw Nana-chan in the bus back in my hometown. Actually I felt that she's like Ren but there was something that made me she's not him. If you think from the attitude of the two, Ren is the type who's a care free happy person but Nana is not; she's the negative counter part of Ren."

Hachi faced right for a few seconds and turned back to Reira with a "really" expression. "So that's why they're compatible… When it comes to compatibility, the opposite personality is the best combination… I read that from the article in a magazine which interviewed you. It's really amazing! It's really the Red Thread of Destiny!"

Reira sat straight, "I feel relieved that you understood my point. It's like I want to tell it to somebody although it's none of my business."

"Reira is a 'Queen of Love' so I understand why you want to talk about it. Actually, I'm also called the 'Queen of Love' too." Hachi smiles gently which made Reira smile too.

* * *

After 4 days…

"You're fired!"

"Nana! Why is this happening to me??" Hachi sitting in a park bench called Nana through the cell phone. "What should I do now?" Hachi start to sob lightly.

"How would I know! And from the start, why are you fired!?" Nana answered Hachi. Nana now is in room 707, probably resting in her room.

Hachi gave a gulp, "Eh…" then Hachi sighed "It must be my absences and performance… recently, I couldn't concentrate well."

"Then it's all your doing. Go find a new job then and do better in it. Good luck." Nana hangs up the phone.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

A smooth breeze blew Hachi's yellowish-orange one-piece dress (which was probably bought from Junko's par-time job's store).Hachi walked through the park, depressed and thinking about her next job. Few minutes passed, Hachi noticed some high school girls running in joy towards a bench whom sits there was a long sleek black haired man.

"Ta-Takumi…" Hachi stopped and watched Takumi signed the girls' papers.

Takumi quickly noticed Hachi. After signing, he immediately waved his right hand and approached her. "Whoa! What a coincidence, Nana-chan. How about a dinner together tonight?"

Hachi simply moved her head. She couldn't believe she would meet Takumi in a public place and in addition, invited her to a dinner.

* * *

In a hotel near by…

Reira is staying the night in this hotel. It is distantly very different from the hotel from the Mah Jong tournament. Mostly, the theme of the hotel is cool breezy blue effect. It's very unusual for a hotel but it's so classy. For unknown reason, it feels like you're in a beach. Reira loved it since her hometown was beside the sea.

Reira when out of her room the have tea in the hotel's café; rumors said that this hotel serves delicious sweets. The mini-garden is full of blue and yellow flowers. The chairs and tables are made from metal welded having leafy decoration with a nice coat of green.

It was already 7:47 p.m. in the night when she entered the café. After she took few steps inside the café, searching for a nice seat, she found a very familiar person. A man with long black hair, sitting with a woman with a nice yellowish-orange one-piece dress; which she also knew this person.

_He's dating… dating with Nana-chan…_

Reira immediately left the café and went back to her room. Her room was in the far left side in the 9th floor. The corridors in this hotel have light prints of sea water which is only noticed when seen well. Still, Reira faced down and walked quickly back to her room.

About 8:00 p.m., Reira reached her room. She sat down into the room's dressing chair. She looked at her face.

_It's not possible! Takumi… and Nana-chan… No… Why am I feeling like this? Takumi is not my boyfriend. Takumi has no feelings for me but I have; what should I do?_

Reira bumped into her wallet and it fell off the table. A card fell off the wallet. Reira picked both the wallet and the card. Written in the card is Shin. Below the name was a cell phone number. Reira picked up her cell phone and dialed it.

* * *

In a place far away from the hotel…

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?"

"Ah, Hachi? I'm leaving tonight. And where are you now? I left you a meal back in the apartment."

"Nana, I already ate. A friend of mine invited me for dinner." Lying, Hachi spoke a little bit uncomfortable.

"Hee Is-that-true? Is it your new boyfriend??" Nana told Hachi with a teasing tone.

"N-no! A-a-anyway, what time are you going home?" Hachi lied to Nana to cover up.

"Nah, it's just a joke. I'll be back tomorrow night because I have part-time job and practice tomorrow. See you, Hachiko."

_Beep_

Hachi gave a sigh. Takumi entered the room. He was wearing a bathrobe which evidently took a bath while Hachi was talking to Nana; his long black hair is wet.

The room was as elegant as Reira's; having all those nice blue wallpaper and comfortable chairs and bed. The curtains are double layered; one is a heavy pale blue and the other is a see-through light blue. Nice blue and yellow flowers which are the same ones from the café are decorated in a cabinet.

* * *

In the 9th floor corridor…

_Clank!_

A few moments later, "Good evening, Reira"

"Come in." Reira want for her wallet in the dressing table and pulled out 100,000 yen. "Here, you're payment Shin-chan"

"Whoa, 100,000yen! You're the first person to give the exact amount. Other women doesn't give me that much." Surprised from the amount, Shin gladly accepted it.

"Eh? Am I cheated?!" Reira sunk her into her arms and thought _I'm really stupid!_

"No, actually, they're cheating me!" Shin raised Reira's head and told her with his usual childish face.

_Whoa… he so cute! _Reira went to the bed with Shin. She turned off the lamp shade beside her. "Shin, are you also half?"

"Half?" Shin gave Reira a 20 degree arc of his head with a big blue question mark.

* * *

Midori-chan: Please Review! ONEGAI SHIMAS! 


	4. Chapter 4:The person who was ment for me

Chapter 4: The person who was meant for me

Time after time, Reira often calls Shin. Reira slowly realizes her feelings for Takumi was nothing after all. Even after she realizes that Takumi was not meant for her, she still needs Shin. For her, Shin gave her the power to write songs; to be happy; and to live on.

_Is he the person who was meant for me? Is he my soul mate?_

* * *

In the lounge of Cookie Music…

"I'm getting married."

"What!" every member and every crew in Trapnest are surprised from what Takumi said.

"My Nana got pregnant so I decided to marry her." said Takumi. Takumi got surprised from the reaction of the members and crews but he still remained his cool and calm image.

"Huh!?" Ren react the most violent. What might be the reason if he already knew this from Nana? Actually, "Oh, YOUR Nana... I thought my Nana. It was Hachiko." Ren relaxed and sat back to his seat.

Reira got dumbstruck. _Takumi is marrying? Takumi…_ Reira ran out of the room without conscious of her actions. She then noticed that she ran from her recording session but she still continued to go on.

_Why am I feeling like this now? I thought I realized it. I thought I forgot about him. Why? The person I love is…_

Reira's mind showed images of Takumi. Tears rolled down from her eyes. She kept on asking herself why she is crying.

_Takumi has his own life and he does not have feelings for me so he could go with any girl he wants to. He won't accept me so I should give up but why can't I stop this feelings?_

There was another image that went out a moment ago; the image of another guy.

* * *

Later…

"Yasu…" Reira sobbed into Yasu's polo.

Yasu looked puzzled but then picked up new thoughts of what to do. Yasu took in Reira into his room and served a cup of coffee.

Sipping his cup of coffee, Yasu took a moment then started to speak, "Takumi… I told you before that he's not meant for you, right? You still feel like that since you haven't found the person meant for you. Who knows if the person meant for you is just near you."

"I will try to find him… Yasu" Reira paused for a while. Her image changed. "Are you also telling me you're not also the one for me?"

Yasu gave a drop in his shiny head, "…"

"Just as I thought, it's okay…" Reira finished her sentence but she wasn't able to start her new sentence. A sudden door bell rang.

_Ding Dong!_

Few seconds of silence for adjusting the new happening, Yasu stood up to pick up the phone, "Who is it?"

"I should be going, Yasu" Reira picked up her coat and hat.

Yasu opened the door. The person who is in the door is Reira's manager. She picked up Reira and went back to the recordings.

* * *

Later in the night…

_Ding Dong!_

Reira opened door of her hotel room.

"Good evening, Reira."

"Come in."

After Reira closed the door and locked it, she begins to shed tears. She didn't hide it but even showed it. She knew this person will help her out.

"Reira..."

"Shin…" Reira's head fell into Shin's chest. Shin firmly supported her from falling and lead her deeper into the room.

Shin let her sit down in her bed and let himself sit too; started to question. Reira spoke everything. She spoke everything about Takumi then Yasu and her feelings that she though Shin replaced it…

Reira sunk into tears again. Shin patted her head and closed his eyes; he lowered his lips to Reira's ears.

"Reira… I will fill up your heart with my love."

Reira stopped for a while; pausing for few seconds to process Shin's sentence. Then she cried again and sunk herself into Shin's chest. "…If you're the one for me…"

Shin hugged her back. "Reira, I didn't give my heart to any woman I ever slept with except you. The reason is because I love you. I'm serious about it, Reira."

Reira pulled Shin to lie down. Shin wiped Reira's tears then kissed her. After the kiss, Reira didn't shed a tear the whole night. Shin, as promised, filled Reira's heart for the whole night.

* * *

In another place…

"That Takumi bastard said that!?" Nana pulled Ren's padlock necklace with great force. Ren doesn't mind Nana pulling it since he got used to it; Nana always pulls it when she gets mad.

Ren and Nana were taking a bath in room 707, talking as they usually do. There are bubbles on Ren's head; most probably Ren was kidding around with bubbles.

Nana released her grip from Ren's necklace. "Yeah, then I got shocked because I though it was you."

"You idiot… Why would I date Takumi if I have full time on you?"

Ren dragged Nana into his chest, "It's just because you and Hachiko has the same name so I got confused. In any way, Nana won't date Takumi since Nana loves men with short hair like me."

"I didn't say that. I said I don't like men with long hair." Nana gave Ren her evil prank look, "There could be a possibility I was dating with Baldie."

Ren got shocked! "I thought we're best friends!" Ren talked to himself. "Come to think of it, I left Nana to Yasu for 2 years… I should have forced Nana to come with me at that time…"

"Ren… it's just a joke." But Ren continued to mumble to himself. "If I was dating with Baldie, I wouldn't be with you now, you idiot."

"Oh yeah…" Ren's chin relaxed on Nana's shoulders and his arms wrapped around Nana's waist. "Baldie won't take my Nana from me…"

There was a silent pause.

"Nee Ren, who else were affected with Hachi's marriage?"

"Reira" Ren answered plainly. "Right after Takumi announced his marriage she ran out."

"Screw that Takumi… He caused lots of trouble!"

* * *

In Shirokane…

_Achoo!_

"What's wrong, Takumi?" the pretty house wife Nana came out with a dish from the kitchen which will be served in the table. "Colds?"

"No, I think somebody's talking about me." Takumi wiped his nose with his handkerchief. "Whoa! Looks delicious! Itadakimas!"

* * *

_Even how close we are, even how far we are… I couldn't find the person who I truly love. How come? Will I be able to be the starring character in my song "Soul mates"? Ren created this song may be because he and Nana are connected with fate. I simply felt his love for Nana. I envy them. I was so inspired by them. I wanted to be loved and I want to love somebody but I couldn't find the person for me._

**The End**

* * *

Midori-chan: Sorry that the story in here doesn't any story. Nothing really happened. My next fan fic is a bit interesting… "The World Without Takumi" It maybe for some fans to realize how important Takumi is. I'm not really a Takumi hater but lots of fans hate him. I have to make two of these since Nana and Hachi will have separate lives. I will be making Nana's story first. Until next fan fic… see you! 


End file.
